The Venus Moth Trap!
The Venus Moth Trap! is the 12th episode of Season 54. Summary After losing to her cousins in a flower competition, Starla creates a new plant called a Venus Moth Trap that is like a Venus Flytrap, except it eats moths instead of flies that she uses it to try to eat Luna's moths, including Motsuki! Plot The episode begins in the kitchen where Motsuki is seen eating breakfast with the moths and Eclipsion just when Luna appears with a pair of garden gloves on. Motsuki looks up from her bowl to see her sister opening the door to the backyard and asks her where she’s going as Luna replies that she’s going out in the backyard to help their mom with the garden, and she tells Motsuki that she can come help too after she’s done with breakfast, as she (Motsuki) says that she’s loved to help. After breakfast, Motsuki and the moths join Luna and Lumina in the garden as she gets started with putting on two pairs of garden gloves and then helps by watering the flowers that her sister and her mother planted on the flowerbeds. Just then, Connor, Amaya, her cousin Alicia, Greg, and Dylan appeared when they were out for a walk just to notice that the two sisters and their mother were at hard work planting new flowers into their beautiful garden, and caught the fresh scent as Amaya compliments on the planting as Luna hears them and replies thanks, and Greg concludes that the flowers smell good before adding that they might look good for the Disney Junior Town annual flower contest, leaving Luna and Motsuki in curiosity. Noticing their curious faces, Connor explains to them that there's a flower contest today and the deadline's tomorrow, then had an idea as he suggests that Luna and Motsuki should enter the contest. Gasping, Luna asks her mom if she and Motsuki can as Lumina chuckles and says that she doesn't see why not. Later, in the town park, everyone had their flowers ready just as Luna and Motsuki arrive with their moonflower and they saw that Dylan had come too with a daffodil and Alicia had an angel's trumpet flower. They even saw Connor with catmint flowers, Greg with a sunflower, and Amaya with a fairy queen rose as the sisters set their flower down on a nearby table so Motsuki can give it some moon power and then water it. But just then, Starla appears and her friends also arrive with flowers of their own, but Motsuki notices that her cousin had a flower with a head in the middle of the petals as she asks what that is. With that, Starla explains that the ‘flower’ is called a Venus flytrap, a plant that can catch and eat flies, but her Venus flytrap plant doesn’t eat flies, it eats moths, so she calls it her Venus Moth Trap. When Motsuki hears that, she squeaks in fear and hides behind Luna just as Starla tells her moth cousin with a scoff to relax and that it only eats small moths as she (Starla) says to her cousin that she’s lucky that Motsuki is too big for her Venus Moth Trap to eat, just as she leaves whispering "but it will soon." Later, it’s judging time as Daisy, Miss Nettle, and Red Jessica begin judging the competitors’ flowers’ shapes, sizes, colors, and even scents. After they have judged the Sally’s tulips, it’s Starla’s turn as the three judges walk up to her table to see, with wide eyes, her Venus Moth Trap. When asked, Starla explains her flower and describes it, just as Daisy says with a throat clear that her ‘flower’ looks very nice, but states that this is a flower contest, not a carnivorous plant contest, although she says that her flower is very unusual, leaving Starla infuriated after the judges leave to judge Luna and Motsuki’s moonflower last. Hopefully, her cousins' flower isn't as good as her Venus Moth Trap, but to her shock after the judging was over, the judges have announced that the winners of this year's flower contest is Luna and Motsuki and their moonflower! The crowd cheers and claps as Luna and Motsuki had their moonflower marked with a blue ribbon, but Starla wasn't very thrilled about it as this wasn't over yet! Villain Motives * Starla: To use a Venus Moth Trap to eat Luna Girl’s moths and Motsuki for revenge after losing a flower contest Characters * Luna/Luna Girl * Motsuki * Moths * Eclipsion * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Dylan/Armadylan * Alicia/Swanella * Starla * Mosquina * Mosquitoes * Lumina Moonbeam * Daisy Duck (briefly) * Miss Nettle (briefly) * Red Jessica (briefly) Trivia * Starla creates a new plant. * Starla reveals to be an expert on combining carnivorous plants and flower seeds with predatory insect DNA. * The Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music, A Difficult Battle, is played in the scene of the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, and Motsuki dodging and fighting the Venus Moth Trap. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Motsuki Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Alicia/Swanella Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Starla Category:Episodes focusing on Mosquina Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Eclipsion Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Season 54 Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 54 images Category:Starla images Category:Villain images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Mosquito images